Because fiber optic cabling systems have the advantages of fast transmitting speed, vast data transmission and less interference, more and more traditional networking systems are replaced by advanced fiber optic cabling systems in the field of communication during the recent years.
As the usage of fiber optic cabling systems grows rapidly, the amount of fiber optic cables in a fiber optic cabling system also increase rapidly. It is often necessary to identify individual fiber optic cable connection extending between two locations. Please refer to FIG. 1. For example, a typical fiber optic cabling system such as a network system usually involves hundreds or even thousands of end users located at different sites or places sharing the service provided by (or controlled by) the same server system 10. The server system 10 is connected with a distribution frame 11 which contains a plurality of patching devices 111 by means of fiber optic cables 12. The patching devices 11 are further connected to multiple outlets 131, 132, 133, 134 and 135, which are located remote from the patching devices 11 by means of fiber optic cables 14. Sometimes these outlets 131˜135 are located away from each other. Some outlets 131 may be connected with another server system 10a. Some outlets 132 may be connected with a network interface device 15 which can further be connected to the Internet 151 such that users 90 will be able to access the server system 10 via internet 151. Some outlets 133 may connect with application devices 16 such like a DVD player, an audio system or other instruments capable of using fiber optic cables for data transmission. Some outlets 134 may connect with yet another patching device 17 for further connection with other instruments 171, 172. Some other outlets 135 may even connect with wireless interface devices 18 such that users will be able to access the server system 10 wirelessly. Most of the above mentioned outlets 131˜135 require “fiber optic cables 14” for connection with the patching devices 111 and the server system 10. As a result, the fiber optic cabling system becomes an issue.
In many fiber optic cabling systems, thousands of fiber optic cables 14 coming from different locations are gathered and then connected to the distribution frame 11, such as a patch panel stack, before connecting to the server system 10. It is obvious that the management of the fiber optic cables 14 would be a critical issue and a difficult task for such large fiber optic cables systems. For example, to identify which remote outlet is connected to which port of the patching device 111 can be extremely time consuming and problematic using current industry methods of trial and error. The present invention discloses a kit and a method that can be used for identifying the fiber optic connections in fiber optic cabling systems efficiently and systematically.